המעורבות הצבאית של איטליה בארץ ישראל
300px|thumb|ימין|פרק עלום בתולדות איטליה - ארץ ישראל - חיל משלוח איטלקי עם גנרל אלנבי בירושלים - חיל איטלקי בשער הקבר הקדוש 1918 בכנס של יחסי איטליה-ישראל במאה וחמישים השנים האחרונות ניתנו שתי הרצאות בנושא זה: * חיל המשלוח האיטלקי בארץ ישראל 1917-1919 - פרופ' בנימין קדר, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים Il corpo di spedizione militare Italiano in Palestina 1917-1919 (Benjamin Kedar, Università Ebraica di Gerusalemme); * המעורבות הצבאית של איטליה ד"ר ניר אריאלי, אוניברסיטת ווסטר Il coinvolgimento militare dell’Italia - Nir Arielli, Università di Worcester סרטון על אימוני הצבא האיטלקי * סרטוןבמוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאליWITH THE ITALIAN FORCES IN PALESTINE תוכנו: Training and camp life of the Italian Contingent of the Egyptian Expeditionary Force, Palestine Front, 1917 (?). Full description The film opens with the Italians practising grenade throwing. Next, scenes of the contingent's field kitchens. The hospital tent, with wounded arriving for treatment. Bersaglieri marching at the double. Some Carabinieri mounting guard on the camp. A camel train arrives with supplies. Bersaglieri practise musketry from a shallow trench, finishing with a bayonet charge. There are general scenes of life in the camp, soldiers washing, a barber, and troops practising physical training תמונות מטקס הכרזת ממשל צבאי בירושלים Proclamazione di legge marziale in agaerudalemme.png Gen. Alenbi proclaimtion un jerusalem 11 december 1917.png המקור:אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית - היום בספריית הקונגרס בוושיגנטון - ארצות הברית thumb|350px|ימין|מצעד היחידה האיטלקית הברסיליירי ברחובות ירושלים המעורבות בלחימה במהלך הקרב עזה השלישי, כוח Composite הועסק כדי להגן על הקו בAtawineh Ridge, הסצנה של טבח לפרשים הקלים האוסטרליים במהלך הקרב השני של עזה. כאן האיטלקים הוכיחו את עצמם יותר מאשר מסוגלים להחזיק את הקו במהלך 4 ו5 נובמבר 1917, כאשר הכוחות תורכי היו חיטוט הקו של בעלות הברית על חולשות כדי לפתוח במתקפה נגד עם הכוח להרכיב על ידי כללי אריך פון Falkenhayen במיוחד כדי להשיק מתקפה ב -31 באוקטובר, אשר למרבה האירוניה, היה תחילתו של הקרב על באר שבע.התפקיד של האיטלקים היה חיוני במניעת התקף איגוף על ידי הטורקים ובכך לפרום את תכנית אלנבי. Jerus1917.jpg|הכניסה בשערי ירושלים משמאל הגנרל האיטלקי Italian Palestine.jpg|אימון במקלעים ביריחו 1920 המקור: digilander.libero.it/fiammecremisi/guerra1/172.htm מתוך ההרצאה בכיבוש ארץ ישראל - 1917-8 thumb|ימין|240px|התוכנית לחלוקת המזרח התיכון אחרי [[מלחמת העולם הראשונה. לאיטליה הוקצבה דרום אנטוליה]] 11 דצמבר 1917 - יומיים אחרי כניסת גנרל אלנבי לירושלים. עימו היו משמרות שיצגו את כל הכוחות אשר השתתפו בכיבוש - לפי התמונה: משמר בריטי - 50 משמאל : משמר אוסטרלי בפינות: משמר צרפתי - 20 ומשמר איטלקי - 20 אלנבי נכנס לירושלים ומשני צדדיו: צרפתי ואיטלקי. מה טיבו של הכח האיטלקי שכונה:Il coinvolgimento militare dell’Italia או Il corpo di spedizione militare Italiano in Palestina מטרת בריטניה הייתה שהכיבוש לא יהיה בריטי בלבד. ויהיה ייצוג גם לשאר השותפים במלחמת העולם הראשונה. לפי התוכנית, איטליה עמדה לקבל אחרי תבוסת האימפריה העותמאנית חלק מאנטליה.(ראו מפה בשמאל) הכוח מנה 6 גדודים "פלגה" כל אחד של 500 חיילים. תפקידו היה לשמור על מסילת הברזל מדיר אל-בלאח לרפיח. הוא השתתף בקרב על עזה.צורף לקורפוס ה-21 האנגלי ונע לכיוון אשדוד. יחידה קטנה נשארה ב"נחל שורק". אלנבי בקש תגבורות אך איטליה סרבה לשלוח דיביזיות נוספות. בשנת 1918 נשארו רק 2 גדודים והם עזרו בדיכוי התפרויות של ערבים. למרות ההסכמים בטרם ההצטרפות לכוח הלוחם, האיטלקים ל קבלו דבר. התערבות בשנת 1935 איטליה חששה מסנקציות מחבר הלאומים והחלה לחזר אחרי מדינות המזרח התיכון. מוסוליני העביר כסף למופתי, אשר שימש לרכישת נשק. איטליה הייתה מעורבת במרד הערבי הגדול. הלחץ על בריטניה היה שלא יפגעו בכיבוש חבש על-ידי איטליה. ובכל זאת, בריטניה הצליחה לבלום את הכיבוש האיטלקי. במלחמת העולם השנייה thumb|ימין|300px|"האימפריה האיטלקית שתוכננה" ערב המלחמה ה"אימפריה האיטלקית" כללה את חבש, לוב ואריתראה. התוכנית של משרד החוץ כללה גם את המדינות נוספות. הפעילות האיטלקית היתה הפצצת בתי הזיקוק בחיפה ביום 15 יולי 1940 בה נפגעו 244 יהודים וערבים. סך הכל הותקפה עשר פעמים, רובן על חיפה אך גם על תל אביב. הכוונה היתה להעמיק שלטון רבוני של הערבים בארץ ישראל. עליהן הוטלו כרוזים שעוד מעט השלטון הבריטי הסתיים. בסוף המלחמה הסתבר כי חלום האימפריה נגמר. עם הקמת המדינה thumb|ימין|300px|ספינת הטורפדה NTM שסופקה על-ידי איטליה למדינת ישראל לקראת מלחמת השחרור - נהג הספינה היה עליו לנטוש זמן קצר לפני הפגיעה- נעשה בהן שימוש לפגיעה בשתי ספינות מצריות צולם בהרצאה - הנושאים שנידונו היו: עזרה לעלייה ב', הכרה במדינת ישראל ותחנת מעבר של מטוסי נשק. ההכרה הרישמית חלה בשנת 1950 אך כבר משנת 1944 היא שימשה תחנת מעבר לארץ ישראל. טייסים ישראליים אומנו באיטליה, ביניהם מרדכי הוד. כמו כן הופצצה הספינה "לינו". מקורות * Gustavo Pesenti https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gustavo_Pesenti - In Palestina e in] Siria durante e dopo la Grande Guerra, L'Eroica, Milano, 1932 קטגוריה:ארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:איטליה קטגוריה:יהודי איטליה בישראל קטגוריה:ירושלים